1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer network that meters information distributed to client computers within the network.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are commonly coupled together to create a computer network. The network allows information such as electronic mail to be transferred between computers. Some networks contain a dedicated computer, commonly referred to as a server, which operates the network and runs other applications such as a modem sharing program. The server and shared modem can link the client computers of the network to a client database which resides at a remote location. For example, the text of a magazine or newspaper article can be found in the database provided by Mead Data Central, Inc. under the trademark NEXIS.RTM.. To find an article within the NEXIS.RTM. database, the user initially becomes linked with the database through a modem. The NEXIS.RTM. system includes a graphic user interface (GUI) which provides fields that allow the user to search and find the article of interest. The NEXIS.RTM. system also allows the user to print, save in memory, or otherwise consume the information at the client computer location.
The providers of content databases typically charge the user for accessing the database. By way of example, the provider may have an initial hook up charge when the user connects with the system, and then subsequent charges for each minute that the user has access to the database. Alternatively, the database provider may charge for each search within the content database, or each time the user accesses a different library within the database and so forth an so on.
Subscribing to a remote content database typically requires establishing an account with the database publisher. Establishing a database account may include filling out a form and mailing the same to the publisher. Once the account is established, the publisher may mail literature relating to new databases. To obtain access to the new database the end user must again contact the publisher, typically by telephone or by filling out another form. It would be desirable to have a system that would provide the end user with the ability to subscribe to a database of information directly from the screen of the user's computer. It would also be desirable to have a system that would automatically debit and bill the user for consuming information from the database. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a system that would allow publishers of electronic information to generate and electronically distribute such information for consumption by the end users.